Memories
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When her fiancee loses his memories of her, Miley finds herself trying to make him fall in love with her again, which proves to be more of a challenge the second time around.
1. A Day to Remember, Or Not

**AN: This is a story idea that just came to me out of the blue, so I decided to type about it. I hope that you all will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A Day to Remember, Or Not**

Michael Harris had a wonderful life. A beautiful home, or apartment in this case. A great extened family, and even better, he was now engaged to the woman that he loved, Miley Stewart. They had a lot of ups and downs, but they overcame them all, and now they were going to be married this Christmas, all things considering. After all of the trials and tribulations that the young man has been through, things seemed to be going his way, in the way that he could see it at least.

Of course, whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

* * *

The day itself started out so normal. Michael woke up early in the morning, and peeked over at the clock beside him. It was a few minutes before he was supposed to wake up, so he decided to stay up and get ready for work anyway. He is working so hard because he and Miley Stewart, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him, they were going to get married this Christmas, and they needed all of the money that they could get at this point. Michael carefully slid away from his fiancee, and walked towards his bathroom to take a quick shower. After he was done, he got dressed, and carefully got his clothes and slid them on as he did everyday. He gave Miley a soft kiss on the cheek, and quietly left his home, heading for his job.

* * *

It was later in the day, and Miley was in the apartment that Michael and she shared, and she was staring at the storm that was happening outside. She was scared that a storm this bad was happening. What scared her the most was that Michael had to come home in this. Miley flinched as lightning and thunder clapped outside. It really scared her that the weather was seemingly getting worse by every passing second. The thought of Michael somehow getting hurt in this storm really frightened her the moment that the thought passed through her head. That was enough. She went to her cell phone, and pressed Michael's number.

"Mike?" Miley said in a nervous tone.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Michael asked her.

"Look, it is storming bad outside, and I want you to be careful coming home, okay?" Miley said to him. Miley heard him slightly chuckle on the other end of the phone. Michael sighed, and spoke to his fiancee once more.

"Miley, look, I am going to be fine. I am going to be home in a few minutes, okay?" Michael said.

"Fine. Be careful okay?" Miley said.

"Okay." Michael said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Miley answered back. She quietly sat her phone down, and stared out of the window at the storm, which seemed to get worse by the moment.

* * *

A shrill ringing from her cell phone knocked her out of her sleep. Miley opened her eyes, and looked at the clock. It was after midnight, and reached to the side of her bed, but Michael was not there. Panicking a little bit, she answered the phone. She saw the name Melody, and answered it.

"Hello?" Miley answered softly in a sleepy tone of voice.

"Miley!? It's me, Melody. Look, something terrible has happened. Michael was in a car accident." Melody all but yelled in a frantic and paniked state.

"What!? Oh my god! Is he alright?" Miley asked her. Miley could have sworn that she heard Melody talking to Michael's brother in the background, but she could not make it out, what they were talking about.

"Miley, he's in surgery right now. We don't know anything, so you better get down here right now." Melody said, starting to cry.

"I am on my way." Miley said, quickly hanging up the phone. She quickly changed into her sweats, a t-shirt and a hoodie, and got into her car to get to the hospital right away. She did not care that she was speeding in the pouring down rain, she had to get there to see her seemingly dying fiancee.

_I can't lose him. I can't lose him. I can't lose him. _Miley just repeated those words over and over in her head all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Miley frantically ran through the hospital, looking for MIchael's family and friends. Melody saw her and motioned for her to follow them.

"What happened? What happened to him?" Miley asked frantically.

"He got into a car accident." Melody answered. "He swerved to avoid a drunk driver, and rolled his car."

"How is he now? When is he going to be out a surgery?" Miley asked once more.

"We have no idea they aren't telling us anything. They are running tests now. So... we have no idea."

"God!" Miley sobbed loudly. Melody hugged her close, trying to calm her future sister in law down.

"Shhh. Do not worry, he is going to be fine." Melody answered. "He has survived worse, and he can beat this."

Miley stopped crying for a little bit, but she still felt heartbroken.

* * *

Miley awakened to find herself asleep in Michael's hospital room. She fell asleep right next to his bed, and then remembered that once she was told to, she remembered that she was told she could be in Michael's room, due to the fact that she was his fiancee. Everybody, that being his brother Charles, his stepsister Melody, and his cousin Christian and Tawni. Miley did not want to leave his side, and once he woke up, she wanted her face to be the first one he saw.

Miley stood there, and saw him start to stir. She blinked for a few moments, and then open his blue eyes.

"Hey there Michael, how are you feeling?" Miley asked him.

"Like hell." Michael answered. His head was bandaged, and there was IV's in both of his arms. His vision was blurry, and when he saw Miley, he had a sort of confused look on his face.

Miley noticed this, and a frightening thought ran through her mind.

"Mike, do you know who I am?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah?" He answered in an unsure tone.

Miley let out a sigh of relief, feeling relieved at his answer. "Good." She answered in a low breath.

"You are my doctor, right?"

* * *

**AN: Oh, boy, he has some sort of memory loss, and the thing is, who knows how bad is it, or it will be? Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Different Minds

**AN: Miley just got some shocking news. After a car accident, her fiancee Michael has some amnesia, and he has no idea who she is. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?**

**Chapter Two: Different Minds**

Miley stared at Michael for a few moments, and a few scenerios ran through her mind. First, she thought the worst. He lost his memories and has no idea who she was, or the second one, that made absolutely no sense. He was totally kidding around, and this was his way of making light of a situation. She knew that the worst was true, but she still hung on to some hope.

"Michael, it's me, Miley." She said in a worried tone. Michael looked at her confused, and Miley felt as though she was slowly losing him.

At this moment, before Miley could speak again, a doctor came into the room.

"Michael, how are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"Confused. I can't remember a thing. Especially...Miley... here." Michael said. He said her name as if it did not mean anything to him.

"Michael, do you know who this woman is?" The doctor asked him.

"No, I have no idea who she is." Michael answered honestly. The doctor leaned into Miley's ear, and whispered to her.

"Tell him who you are. Maybe that will jog his memory." The doctor said. Miley nodded, and walked to Michael's side.

"Michael, it's me Miley. Miley Stewart, your fiancee." Miley said in the sweetest tone of voice. Michael continued to stare at her, as if he really was trying to remember who she was, but he still couldn't.

Miley reached out to grab his hand, but he took his hand out of reach of hers, and Miley felt really hopeless at that point. As the doctor continued to tend to Michael, Miley left the hospital room, and collasped in a heap outside of his door and began to cry heavily. He really did not know who she was, and things were looking really bad for them now.

_I lost the man that I loved..._

**...**

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and realized that she was in the ER waiting room, and she was laying away from Michael's family. She remembered that she came right out of the room where Michael was, and laid down on a couch and went to sleep. Melody saw that she was awake and came over to her.

"What happened in there?" Melody asked her softly. "Nobody is telling me anything."

Miley sat up , and rubbed her red eyes. They were hurt from her pratically crying all the time since she got here. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Michael has memory loss, and he does not remember me." Miley said. Melody flinched, and had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I am serious." Miley said. Melody sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Wow, that must be what the doctors were out here talking to Charles and the others about." Melody answered. "How bad is his memory?"

"I have no idea." Miley answered. "I told him my name, also that I was his fiancee, and the moment that I went to hold his hand, he snapped his hand away, and looked at me like a complete stranger."

"Damn." Melody said. "What are you going to do when it comes time for him to go home? You two live together, so how is that going to work even though he has no memory of you?"

"I have no idea." Miley said. "I am going to cross that bridge when I get to it."

**...**

Miley did not know what to do. He was in the hospital for about a month, and Michael was now ready to come home. Under any situation, this would be a time in which Miley would quietly wait for her fiancee to come back, and greet him with a big kiss, under regular circumstances. Then again, being in a relationship with Michael has been anything but regular, and that did not change how Miley felt about him.

Getting back on track, Miley knew this was not going to be any good home coming. Michael had, as what the doctors told them in detail, temporary amnesia. They had no idea when his memory was going to come back. Now comes the hard part. How in the blue hell was Miley supposed to tell Michael, who has no idea who she was by the way, was coming here, where she currently was. Miley told Charles and Melody that she had to stay here to make sure that everything was right for Michael coming home, but in reality, she was trying to make sure that she had something ready when he got the surprise that he was living with a girl, a girl that he did not know by the way.

Before Miley could think about something else, the front door slowly opened, and Miley jumped up...

**...**

Miley slowly stood, and stepped to the side as Michael was slowly lead into the apartment with Melody and Charles. Michael looked up and saw Miley, and quickly looked to Melody and Charles in alarm and confusion.

"What is she doing here?" Michael asked them. Charles and Melody shared a look before deciding which one should speak up. It was not either one of them, however, that spoke, it was Miley.

"I live here." Miley said, before Melody or Charles said anything.

"I thought that you were taking me to where I lived." Michael said, looking at both of them confused.

"Michael, Miley lives here with you." Charles answered.

"Really? I live with a girl?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you do." Melody answered.

"Oh...okay, I guess." Michael said, turning away, slightly blushing.

**...**

As the night began to creep over the home that Michael and Miley were staying at, the two were getting ready to turn in for the night. Miley helped him change into his clothes, and Miley would noticed that as she did so, he was slightly blushing as he did so, something Miley would remember from the first time that she met him.

_He's shy around girls, isn't he? _Miley thought.

"There, ready for bed." Miley answered.

"Thanks, Miley." Michael smiled at her.

"No problem." Miley said, returning the smile. On habit, Miley leaned in to kiss him, but Michael flinched and shoved her away, not giving her a hard shove, but enough to cause her to step back.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh, sorry...I just thought..." Miley said, her voice trailing off.

"You thought what?" Michael asked her, feeling slightly angry.

"Sorry." Miley said, leaving, and slamming the door. Michael felt confused. He felt angry that she was trying to take advantage of him, but he felt disappointed that she did not kiss him.

"What is wrong with me?" Michael said to himself, head in his hands, a confused mind keeping him awake late at night.

**...**

Miley laid on the couch, tears falling off her face. She felt really horrible because not only did Michael refuse a kiss from her, he acted as though she was wrong for trying to kiss him. He actually shoved her away for trying to kiss him. Miley felt like giving up, but knew that she shouldn't. She wouldn't.

"I am going to make him fall in love with me again." Miley told herself. "If it is the last thing I ever do."

**...**

**AN: Wow, things get off to a rough start. Things are going to get better, for a while at least. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Hollywood Blondes Part I

**AN: As the venture into Michael's memory loss continues, Miley tries her own methods to make her fiancee remember who she was. This might means dawning a blonde wig once again...**

**Chapter Three: The Hollywood Blondes Part I**

It was laearly in the morning, and Michael was getting ready for the day. He contemplated for a moment whether or not should he take off his pajamas now, or not. He decided not to, and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, but stopped when he opened the door, and he saw Miley there, wearing only a black tee shirt that reached her thigh.

"Oh, sorry..." Michael said, shutting his eyes, and backing into the wall.

"No, it's okay. I am just about to leave, and watch TV on the couch." Miley answered. Michael opened his eyes, and began to steal looks at Miley's legs.

_God, they are perfect. _Michael thought. Miley saw what he was doing at let out a slight chuckle.

"See you in a few." Miley said, walking past him, dragging her hand across his bare chest in a seductive way as well, and shutting his bedroom door. Michael managed for a few moments at least to get a view of her rear end as she left, causing the heat to rise in his face even more than it already did. For a strange reason, he did not feel strange and guilty for doing so, which confused him a little for an odd reason.

All Michael could do was watch as she went into the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV.

"What a way to start the day." Michael said to himself.

* * *

Michael and Miley were fully dressed when they next saw each other. Miley was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Michael went to the kitchen table, and sat down. He just stared off into space, contemplating his current situation. He found himself drawn to Miley for some strange reason. Not that just because she was pretty, but for some strange reason, he wanted to get to know her more. Just why, he had no idea as to why he felt like that?

Michael slowly approached her, and sat on the other end of the couch. She turned to him and smiled, and in return, he smiled back, but he did it when he snapped his head forward, blushing like he did earlier.

"So, Miley. I was wondering..." Michael trailed off.

"Yeah?" Miley looked at him.

"I wanted to make it up to you from snapping at you yesterday. Do you want to do something today?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Miley smiled at him. "I'll go get ready, and you do the same."

"Okay." Michael said, watching her leave and head to the back room. Michael sat there for a few moments, trying to get the blush out of his face. He strangely felt himself growing attached to this girl, even though he just met her. Why was he feeling like that, he wondered?

* * *

As the day went on, Miley found herself escorting Michael around the town that they were living in. Michael looked around at the places that Miley led him to, and Michael still had a confused look on his face. It was as if he had no idea what he was supposed to feel about these places, but Miley brought him here for some strange reason.

As they sat down at an outdoor restaurant, Michael looked down at the table, and Miley looked to her fiancee.

_Technically, he is not my fiancee due to his memory loss, but that does not matter. He is still my fiancee, and I have to get his memory back somehow. _Miley thought to herself silently.

"Miley?" Michael said suddenly, causing her to jump a little bit.

"Yeah? What's up?" Miley asked him.

"I was wondering something." Michael asked.

"Okay. Ask away." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"I keep thinking about this blonde girl." Michael said, his face sort of taking on a shy one. "She looked a lot like you, but she was blonde. I can't stop thinking about her, and I wonder who she was. Do you know who I am talking about?"

"I have no idea." Miley told Michael. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." Michael told her, trying not to make her feel bad if he did at all.

Miley knew who Michael was talking about, and it gave her an idea. She knew how to get Michael's memory of her back, and it involved one person.

Hannah Montana.

* * *

"Wait, you are going to do what?" Melody asked to Miley. She and Lilly dropped by her house and they were in Melody's room. Lilly and Miley were sitting at different ends of Melody's bed while Melody was sitting at her desk. Lilly shrugged as Miley began to explain herself once more.

"I am going to dress up as Hannah Montana again, and then tell Michael that I am Hannah." Miley said.

"Are you really sure that is going to work?" Lilly asked her.

"I know it will." Miley said with a look of determination. "Michael and I started to date right around that time when I told him that I was Hannah Montana. So that will jog his memory about our relationship."

Lilly and Melody shared a look, and then Melody took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay, look. Michael's memory is coming back, slowly but surely." Melody said. "It is coming in very little pieces, to be precise."

"Okay, what are you trying to say?" Miley asked her. Melody sighed, and then asked what everyone wanted to know.

"Miley what are you going to do when he remembers you and Travis being together?" Melody asked. Miley began to glare at Melody, and Lilly positioned herself as if she was going to have to run interference in a few seconds.

"You know, why don't you let me worry about that?" Miley asked in a condensending tone of voice. "After all, Michael is my fiancee."

"Michael is also my brother." Melody answered back.

"I am going to get him back. Count on it." Miley answered back roughly. She grabbed Lilly by the arm and yanked her out of the room, leaving Melody there in stunned silence.

"Well, good luck. You are going to need it." Melody answered.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I decided not to use Hannah Montana until the next chapter because she was not needed until then. In the next chapter, Hannah returns, and Michael will start to remember certain things about himself. Not all of them good. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
